fictional_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Artie Bucco
Artie Bucco Was childhood Friends With Tony Soprano.When they had grown up Artie had become a restaurateur Who ran his restaurant Vesuvio With His wife Charmaine.though Tony had grown to be a mob capo and was heavily involved in criminal dealings he and Artie remained on good terms much to Charmaine,s Chagrin.after learning that His Uncle Junior planned to Kill Pussy Malanga at Vesuvio Tony bacame concerned that a hit taking place at the establishment Would damage Artie,s reputation.He arranged for Vesuvio to be burnt down Which forced Junior to Move The Hit and allowed Artie to claim the insurance.However Artie Was still devastated as he had inherited the restaurant from his father.When Tony discovered that their daughter,s soccer coach Don Hauser had slept With One of his students,Artie played a large role in encouraging Tony to fight his insticts and convincing him to spare Hauser,s life.after hearing that Tony,s mother Livia had Alzheimer's Artie went to visit her and learned Tony Was behind his restaurant,s destruction.Artie angrily confronted Tony ,aiming a gun at him.Tony repeatedly denied any involvement and Artie destroyed his gun before driving off.the men later appeared to have made up as Artie chose to believe Tony.taking advantage of their friendship Tony talked Artie into giving Furio Ginuta(a mobster) Tony recruited from Italy) a job at Vesuvio to help with his immigration status.Following Livia,s death Artie catered at her funeral and drunkenly threatened to tell everyone the truth about Vesuvio but Tony,s Wife Carmela interrupted him making a speech about what an awful Woman Livia Was.Artie approached Ralph Cifaretto for a loan Which Would allow him to act as a shylock to Jean -Philippe, the brother of a a waitress at Vesuvio,Ralph refused as he knew Tony Wouldn,t let him retaliate if Artie failed to pay up.Tony,Who,d been feeling guilty about the suicide of his mistress Gloria Trillo talked Artie into accepting a loan from him.When Artie lent the money to Jean -Philippe it turned out the Frenchman Was conning him the whole time.Artie tried to extract payment by visiting the Frenchman but ended up being beat up himself.Feeling depressed,Artie attempted suicide by overdosing on alcohol and pills and called Tony to apologize and reveal his intent to end his life.afterTony Called 911Artie Was taken to a hospital Where he was met by a angry Tony Who accused him of not considering how his suicide would affect others.Tony forgave the debt in exchange for his tab being cleared at Vesuvio.Artie agreed but voiced his suspicions that Tony Had planned for this result the whole time.Tony became incredibly indignant and stormed out,ordering Artie to not tell anyone about their arrangement or his attempted Suicide and to claim he,d been mugged.this led to a prolonged strain in the men,s relationship though Tony remained a regular Fixture at Vesuvio.Upon learning that Artie had been living a motel 6 since he and His wife seperated,Tony chose to help his friend by offering to let him stay In his home.Artie happily accepted the offer causing the old friends to reconcile.Vesuvio hostress Martina caught Artie,s eyes and he was very angered by her affair With Soprano Crew Member Benny Fazio though Artie claimed his anger Was over Benny,s disloyalty to his wife.Benny used his relationship With Martina to get the restaurant,s account numbers allowing him to commit Credit Card fraud at Vesuvio.after noticing Martina wearing expensive shoes he deduced Benny,s scheme and her involvement in it.Seeking revenge Artie confronted Benny at his home and assaulted him ,beating him unconscious on his own front porch.Tony invited Artie and Charmaine on a boat ride,lecturing Artie on his behaviour and warned him that Benny was baying for blodd. When Benny had his parents celebrate their anniversary at Vesuvio ( this was arranged by Tony) Artie could not help his anger getting the best of him and he made a veiled reference to Benny,s relationship with Martina in front of his wife,prompting Benny to follow Artie into the kitchen and plunge Artie,s hand into a plate of boiling hot tomato sauce.Following this Tony tried Convincing an unreceptive Artie to attend therapy and work out his issues.When Artie replied sarcastically,Tony told him a hard truth,no one cared about his excessive chatter and he should stay in the kitchen as it was "what he was good at". Artie later appeared to have worked out his issues as shown by how he catered Christopher Moltisanti,s belated bachelor party and did so without getting into any Further conflict With Benny. Category:The Sopranos Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Morality Pets